The One Who Changed My Life
by whitetyger123
Summary: Matt is suddenly kissed by a mysterious guy who wants a ride! Two-shot, Al/Matt, Matt POV, AU. Rated M for naughty things.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking to my car after work. Another day where I did my whole job without being noticed once. Not that I was complaining or anything, it just got annoying every now and then.

My car was parked in the same spot it always was. I didn't have an assigned spot, that was just where I always parked. It was in the row farthest away from the building, because I didn't want anyone getting mad at me for taking their spot. As much as it would be nice for people to talk to me, I didn't want them mad. I got to my car and was unlocking the door when a man wearing a hat walked right up to me and without saying anything kissed me on the lips.

That was the moment that changed my life.

"Hey, you're cute! This your car?" The man said after he pulled away. I was still too stunned to do anything, so I stood there like an idiot with my mouth slightly open as he jumped in the driver's side of my car and crawled over to the passengers seat. "Are you getting in or what?" He asked, poking his head out.

"Um... ok..." So I got into my car, beside the man. His hat was on so that it was difficult to see his face since it was covered in shadows, but when I got in he lifted his head slightly so I could see his face. He was actually quite handsome.

"So you don't mind if I come with you, right?" He was already buckling his seatbelt. For the first time, I noticed he had a backpack that he was holding. He turned in his seat to look behind him. "I'm Al, by the way."

"M-Matthew." I replied, turning on the car. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't very well tell him to get out. I hardly spoke to anyone on a regular basis, so I was finding it difficult talking to the person who had just stolen my first kiss. I pulled out of the parking space. "Do you, uh, need to go somewhere?" Maybe he just needed a ride.

"Anywhere is fine." Once again, he glanced behind us and held his bag tighter.

So I just drove. I didn't want to take him to my house and didn't know where else to go, so I kept driving. Once I had to pull over because there were some police cars with their lights on, but besides that nothing much happened. Al kept talking like we had known each other for a while, though.

"You don't talk much, Matt." He said after about ten minutes.

"S-sorry. Um, so what do you have in the bag?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

He gave a little laugh and started opening the bag. I had figured it would be clothes or something. "Well, you see, I just robbed a bank." He showed me the contents of the bag, and it was full of money.

I almost crashed. "You what? Oh my God, am I a hostage?" I yelled as I regained control of the wheel. I was in a car with a criminal! Those police cars had probably been looking for him! What could I do, this was horrible! "Please don't kill me!"

"Loosen up, I'm not gonna kill you. I needed a getaway vehicle. And you were cute, like I said." Why was he so calm? He just robbed a bank! "Anyway, that camera that was in your parking lot probably saw me give you a kiss and get in the car, so now they will be thinking we're a regular Bonny and Clyde." He smiled, reclining his seat. "So you are now an accomplice."

"Oh my God, what are you going to do with me?" I said, practically in tears. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him reach into his pocket and take out a gun! I was going to die! But he didn't point it at me. He just put it on the dashboard.

"Don't worry, just keep driving for a while. We can find a place to sleep or something. But remember, Mattie, the police think you are a criminal, so they are both of our enemies." He took his hat off and put it in his bag. "If you turn me in, you're going to jail too."

And now I was a criminal! He was right, everyone would think I was one no matter what I did! The people at work would know, and so would my father! Oh, poor papa would think he had raised a bank robber. And I didn't have a cell phone that I could call him with. I never bothered buying one because I never talked to anyone. I would be on the run for the rest of my life! I would never see anyone again! Well, not that I had friends, but who would feed my dog?

He just kept talking like nothing had happened. He had just turned me into a criminal, and he acted like it was nothing! Well, maybe it was nothing for a bank robber, but it was certainly something for me, a lowly office worker. I drove, keeping my eyes on the road ahead of me. I was in the car with a bank robber! And that was all I knew about him! He could be a murderer for all I knew!

It started getting dark, so he told me to pull over in an abandoned parking lot. "We can sleep here. I call the backseat!" He said as he vaulted into the back of my car. Then he laid down and looked at me with a sultry expression. Actually, it wasn't a sultry expression. Bank robbers can't have a sultry expression, that looks really seductive and hot and makes me want to do something very unlike me. Impossible. Anyway, he looked at me with an expression that was not sultry at all and said, in a very not sexy voice, "Unless you want to join me?"

"I'm fine up here!" I said, trying to get comfortable. Why did we have to sleep in my car, anyway? He had all that money (that he _stole!_) so why couldn't we at least get like a hotel or something? Not that I like the idea of using stolen money for anything. But all the same, it would only make sense.

The next day I woke up with a kink in my neck and something moving around in my hair. I tried to brush it off with my hand, but just found that it was something large. I jumped up, hitting my head on the roof, and looked behind me to see that Al had his hand where my head used to be.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He exclaimed, looking annoyingly refreshed. He was a bank robber, so who said he should have had a good nights sleep? Of course, he was probably used to sleeping in cars, because he had to do stake outs of banks and stuff like that.

I didn't say anything, just turned around to look out the front window. I had fallen asleep with my glasses on, and now they seemed crooked. Why did life suddenly hate me? I turned on the car. "So where to today? Are you trying to get out of state?" I asked bitterly. I had reason enough to be bitter! I was made a criminal by a bank robber who stole my first kiss, and now my butt hurt from last night! Wait... that sounded wrong... and why was I blushing after thinking that?

"Nope, just take me to a bank." He said, climbing languidly into the front seat again.

"Why, so you can rob that, too?" I couldn't take him to a place that he can rob! That would make me even more of a criminal than I already was!

He gave a laugh, throwing his gun in the back. Didn't they go off if you threw them or something? "No, not to rob it. I just need to put this money into an account." He said, looking out the window. "Just, try to pick one that isn't close to the one I robbed."

I nodded and started going to the closest one. "Um, don't you think they will find it suspicious when you deposit all that money at once?" Damn, why was I giving advice to a criminal? Why did I have to have such a pitiful personality?

"Hm... good point. Well then, we can go to many banks and I can deposit a couple hundred in every one. Thanks for the tip." He reached into his pocket and took out a phone. "Just gotta make a call."

Of course, it wasn't like I was listening into the call. We were in the same car, after all, so how could I not hear him? There were a few seconds of silence where I could faintly hear the ringing, then Al started talking.

"Hey, Arthur, it's me... How are you doing?... Well, listen, I got the money." So he was calling his accomplice! This was all starting to make sense. Well, not really, but oh well. He kept talking. "Look, the point is, I got the money. It doesn't matter how." He sounded slightly irritated. So, this wasn't his accomplice? Maybe I watched too many crime shows. "It will be in your account in the next couple of days, then you give them the money, ok?... No, I can't be there for the surgery..." He sounded a little sad now, looking down. Surgery? What was he talking about? "Yeah, I'll see you when you get better. Tell the Doctor I said not to mess up, K?... I love you. Bye." When he hung up, he didn't look me in the eyes, looking instead out the window. He didn't talk for a while after that.

So, that was why he did it? He robbed the bank so his friend could have a surgery? See? This is what having no Heath Care system did to people! Back home, in Canada, there never would have been something like this! And also, since guns were illegal, it made it an even better place to live!

But... I guess this made him not such a bad person after all... I mean, he was doing it for someone he loved... Maybe his boyfriend? He didn't seem to be all that straight, he was hitting on me of all people, so he probably did have a boyfriend. And he was hot and everything, so he definitely had a boyfriend, and that Arthur guy he had been talking to must have been his boyfriend, and he was doing all this for him...

"Hey, Matt, why are you crying?"

I gave a sniff and wiped my eyes off on my sleeve. There was a hair in them, dammit! "I'm not crying..."

He pointed to a building. I saw that it was a bank, so I pulled into the parking lot. He started taking off his seat belt, and as soon as it was off he was out of his seat, leaning towards me...? "Don't cry." He said right before he kissed me.

I waited for it to be over, but it was definitely longer than last time. I suddenly felt his tongue on my lips, but then he pulled away. "Stay in the car, I will be right back." He said, picking up his bag and leaving. Why would he kiss me? He already has a boyfriend. He probably just likes messing with other people's emotions, and dammit if it wasn't working.

After a while, he came back, smiling as always. He clambered into the passenger side, buckling his seat belt. "Alright, onto the next bank!" He said with a loud voice, pointing forward. Of course, there weren't many branches of that bank around, so we had to drive for a while. Al kept treating it like a fun road trip, insisting that we stopped for snacks and occasionally jumping in the back to have a nap. He was definitely strange, but somehow I found myself liking him more and more, even in the current situation. And it wasn't Stockholm Syndrome either! Because as he had said, I wasn't his hostage. I wasn't exactly doing this out of my own free will, either, but that was beside the point.

Night fell again, so we found another parking lot and he once more claimed the back seat. I was probably going to get heck from my chiropractor for sleeping in a car, but I was now a criminal so probably would never be going to him again.

Morning came, the sun glaring in through the windows. I started the car and Al woke up and jumped back into the front seat. I started driving without a word, knowing roughly where we were going.

He looked over to me and smiled. "Hey Mattie, want road head?"

Instantly I was blushing, even though I had no clue what that was. But I was fairly sure, by the way that he said that, I both really didn't want it, and so did. "Um, no, thank you." I said quietly. Why was it so easy to make me blush?

"Are you sure?" He asked, and then undid his seat belt. Then he bent over, going right for my _Oh my God what was he doing with his teeth?_ I was driving down the road, and he was trying to undo my zipper with his mouth!

"Al, what are you doing we're going to crash!" I said, gasping as his head rested right over my cock. "Please don't!"

Suddenly, the pressure disappeared and he was back in his seat. "You're no fun. I can drive just fine when I'm getting road head!" So he had gotten that from his boyfriend, apparently. Maybe that was why he needed an operation, because they crashed while doing that or something. Oh, that was a mean thought. Maybe I really was a criminal! He was turning me into a bad person!

Well, at least there were no more incidents with 'road head', so we didn't crash. We made it to a few banks, but like I said there weren't that many so we had to go quite a ways.

"So," I started again, trying to keep the awkward silences and my own thoughts to a minimum, "are you always so... _Open_ with random people you meet and force to drive you around?" I didn't mean to sound so forward and demanding, but it had been bothering me just how sexual he was with me. Not that I liked any of it or anything.

"You're the first person I have ever kissed within the first minute of seeing you, if that's what you mean." Al said, taking a bite of a burger we had recently bought. Then he smiled at me, swallowing the food. "But I'm having trouble remembering exactly what it was like. I think we should do it again to refresh my memory." He started leaning over, obviously trying to kiss me again.

Hyperventilating again, my mind hurried to come up with an excuse. "Al, I-I'm driving! Don't... distract me!" Because I didn't want to kiss him again. That would just be weird. He was a man, of course. And so was I. And I wouldn't like kissing him. The only reason my heart was beating so fast was because I was afraid we were going to crash, even if there was no one else on the road. We could hit a tree!

"Spoil sport. Pit stop!" He yelled, pointing to a gas station. I pulled up to it, and both of us got out of the car. I started walking to the door, but my way was barred by Al, who suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. I thought it would end there, like the last few, but then I felt something pressing against my lips. I... almost fainted when I realized it was his tongue.

Pushing him away, I tried to catch my breath. He gave a laugh, taking off his hat to ruffle his hair. I pointed an accusing finger and him. "You didn't actually need a pit stop, did you?"

"Well, more along the lines of a Matt stop, really... but now that we're here, we should get food!"

I was just forcibly kissed by a bank robber. Sure, a bank robber that had good intentions, but still a bank robber. When would this be over? And now that very same bank robber was leaving me behind in the parking lot, going to get food. I hated the way he acted! I hated it, but some times, I... No. I hated it, end of story.

* * *

Wow, when I write alone, it takes me a long time. Seriously, I started this short story at least 6 months ago! Well anyway, the second chapter will be up soon, because I have already written it. Hope you all like!


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing much happened in the gas station besides Al asking the cashier if they had extra large condoms. And then pointing to me and saying "You wouldn't even imagine how tight it gets with him being that big!" And then of course my head fell off because it breached the red zone on how much someone could possibly blush.

Back in the car, Al fell asleep. The thought of going to the cops hadn't even occurred to me for the last few hours. They would definitely think I was in on it too, and even if they didn't, I was going to be fired from work for not showing up. And once we went to enough banks, Al's boyfriend would get the operation, and then Al would probably leave me on the side of the road, stealing my car and never see me again. And I was fine with that because I wasn't jealous of his boyfriend at all.

The only reason my heart started beating faster when we went around a corner and his head fell on my shoulder was because... Alright, I have no excuse for that one. He just looked so innocent and not criminal-like when he was like this that it was hard not to be affected. Of course, at this point he wasn't the only criminal in the car.

"Al, we're at another bank." I said, shaking him awake. He looked up at me, eyes half closed and looking sexy... I didn't just think that. How could I think a bank robber looked sexy? Well, it's his fault. Criminals are supposed to look ugly so things like this don't happen.

"Thanks." He mumbled, getting more money out. You know, even if he was a criminal, he was nice. And sweet, doing all this for his boyfriend. He wasn't a bad guy, just in bad circumstances. Wait... did this mean I liked him? It wasn't just the fact that he was hot, either.

He came back into the car after a few minutes, and looked into the bag. "Well, looks like it's almost gone. One more bank should do it." He said, nodding. Well, hopefully he would keep enough of the money for us to get to Mexico, or whatever he was planning for a getaway. Because after all this, I would need to leave too. Maybe eventually call Papa and tell him that I was alright. Of course, by now he thought I was a bank robber too, so that might not be too good.

"You know, I'm tired of sleeping in the car." Al said, taking out some money. "So after the next bank, we should get a hotel room. That would be nice, sleeping in a comfy bed." We had been using some of the money all along, because if I used my card they could trace it and stuff, but it hadn't been that much money so far. The fact that he was willing to spend some on a hotel was nice.

Of course, my cheeks started going red when I started thinking that we would be sleeping in the same room, possibly even in the same bed. But of course Al had a boyfriend, so he wouldn't do anything... right? "Hotel room? That will be nice." I said, nervously.

He just smiled and looked at me. Why did he always know what to do to make me squirm in my seat?

About an hour later, we got to the next and last bank. Now I was really wondering what was going to happen after this, because it didn't look like there was much money left in that bag. Certainly not enough to get all the way to Mexico.

Al picked a small hotel on the side of the highway. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't a dump, either. I waited while he got the room, blushing when the attendant obviously thought we were a couple. But we weren't, and could never be. Not when one of us already had a boyfriend that he was willing to rob a bank for.

"Very nice. Don't you agree?" Al asked, looking around the room. I got in and also looked around, and almost choked on my spit. There was only one bed! Sure, it was a big bed, but still!

"I-I'll take the couch." I said, hating that I stuttered. Maybe it was even a pullout couch, so I would have kind of my own bed.

"Don't be silly. We can share the bed." Al said, putting down the bag that used to be filled with money.

Oh god, we were going to share a bed. Sure, we had been sleeping in the same car for two nights, but still, he was in the back, and I was in the front. It was totally different from _sleeping in the same bed_! What if he found out that I kind of liked him? Well, more than kind of. He could turn me in to the police and I would be in jail for the rest of my life, and might get the death penalty! That wouldn't be good! It would be very, very bad!

Al sat on the bed -_our_ bed- and pulled down the covers. "You coming?" He asked with a tilt of his head. How could I not do what he asked, when he looked at me like that? So I scooted in next to him, feeling a little weird since I was still in jeans. But I didn't have PJ's, and I certainly wasn't about to sleep nude.

He leaned on his hands, bringing his face closer. "So... now that we aren't cooped up in that car, do you want to do something?" He couldn't mean that. He just couldn't mean what I thought he meant, because he had a boyfriend. So he wouldn't want to do that, even if he had kissed me a bunch already.

"Um... sleep?" I asked, hopeful that that was the right answer.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you want to do something more fun?" He moved his hand and put it on my leg, moving it up. I gasped, not sure what was going on. Now this, I couldn't be misinterpreting, right? He was _touching my leg_! And his hand was still moving up, and his eyes were boring holes in me and he brushed my-

I gave a small moan, not even noticing as I did so. Then I covered my mouth, unable to believe the sound I just made. His smirk grew wider, while his finger once again brushed my growing bulge. "Because it looks like you would want to do something other than sleeping." He leaned even closer, going for my ear and licking it. I had never before realized how orgasmic that could feel.

"N-no..." I muttered, unable to say anything else. I fell back against the headboard, unconsciously giving Al more room to touch me. I gave another moan as his fingers started to work on my fly. "Why?" Why was he doing this? Was he just sexually frustrated because his boyfriend was in the hospital?

Al gave a small laugh as he got my pants undone. I could have pushed him away, but to tell the truth I didn't want to. It all just felt so good, and he was just so seductive. I swallowed, trying to say something, but nothing came to mind.

Oh god, he got my pants undone all the way and was now pulling them down, looking me in the eye. Then suddenly he was closer, and kissing me. But this time, he went farther, and actually slipped his tongue in when I gasped. I started moving my tongue, too, showing him that I was in part all right with this. If he wanted to use me as a replacement for his boyfriend, I guess that was ok.

Once my pants were off, he ran his finger over my member. It felt so good, I couldn't pull away. "Ahhh, Al..." I mumbled against his mouth. My hand went unconsciously up to grab onto his shirt, bringing him closer. This was so wrong, I shouldn't do it... Oh god, he took off my underwear.

I figured I had to say or do something, so I tugged on his shirt. "Y... you too..." He gave a laugh and pulled away slightly, taking his shirt off and over to lay on the floor. His glasses had gone askew, so he just took them off as well.

"Happy?" He asked, pressing my hand to his chest. It was so nice, perfectly tanned and defined. I was no match for him at this point, because there was no way I could stop. It was all because he made me a criminal!

I gave a small nod, because really I was happy. There was still the fact that he was a taken man, but it wasn't like he had a ring or had told me anything about it. And now that I was a criminal, it didn't really matter much if I slept with a man who already had a boyfriend.

He kissed me again, hand slipping under my shirt to slowly pull it up. I was about to be completely naked, and I didn't seem to mind! My first ever sexual experience was with a man, who was a criminal, and who had a boyfriend. And here I was, totally ready to die a virgin. We pulled away so he could lift my shirt off, and then he started kissing down my chest. Didn't he know I didn't have boobs? But then he started sucking on my nipple, and I couldn't help myself. I gave a loud moan at the strange feeling.

Letting go, he looked back up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. "You are so beautiful." He mumbled, trailing a hand down my stomach. I was happy that he said that, but at the same time didn't think I really deserved it.

Al quickly got off the bed, taking off his jeans and underwear at the same time. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he lifted an eyebrow. But he was so nicely built! His abs blended perfectly with the small curl of hair that sheltered his perfect cock, which was currently defying gravity.

Kneeling back on the bed, Al leaned in closer. "Hey Mattie, do you wanna have sex?" How could he look so calm after asking such a question?

I bit my lip, not wanting to seem too eager. "Y-yes." I muttered, looking down at the bed. Why did I have to stutter? It was so embarrassing! Well, not as embarrassing as being totally naked in the same bed as him, but still embarrassing.

He smiled even more, kissing me again. I was leaning up against the headboard, sort of half sitting, half laying down. I was surprised when I felt Al's hand on my inner thigh, moving my legs apart. Oh God, this was really going to happen! I knew how men had sex (I wasn't _that_ sheltered) but I had never thought I would be experiencing it first person. And there was no doubt in my mind that I would be bottom, especially when Al went in between my legs, tipping my head back a little so we could kiss deeper.

Pulling back slightly, I gasped when my cock was touched with his practised hand. The thought of how that hand had gotten practised made me almost want to stop, but this was the first time I had ever been touched by someone! My body just wouldn't listen to me! My member certainly didn't care if this meant Al was cheating on his boyfriend who he had gone to great lengths to save, or how Al pretty much made me a criminal. After all, we would be on the run from now on, right? So really, he probably wouldn't see his boyfriend... God, how could I think like that?

He laughed when I shuddered from his touch. "D-don't be mean..." I said pathetically.

Laughing again, Al started kissing my neck. Then suddenly he got up, going to one of the drawers. "Man, I hope they have like hand lotion or something we can use." I think my blush might have gotten even darker, if that was at all possible. It made sense that we would need something... I mean I obviously wasn't a girl.

Giving a cry of delight, Al held up a bottle of moisturizer. "This will be perfect!" He squirted some out and got back on the bed. "Ready?" He asked, hardly giving me any time.

I felt his hand at my butt, and I had to look away, because I was too embarrassed. "Kiss me, pl-please?" I asked, and gasped as I felt Al's finger slip past my muscles, and he lent down to kiss me deeply. This was so sinful, but it felt so good! Because of the pleasure, I let my mind forget all about how we were running from the law and how the guy I was doing this with was already taken.

Giving an embarrassing moan, I pulled away and covered my mouth with my arm, biting it to stop the sounds. Man, why did his finger up my hole feel so good?

Al smiled, kissing my arm. "Why are you doing that? I like it when you make sounds. It makes me happy." And he added another finger, stretching me more. Now there was a bit of a burn, but I wasn't about to tell him to stop.

"Because i-it's embarrassing!" I said, not even caring anymore how much I was stuttering.

Leaning down, Al started kissing my cheek, and moved up to my forehead and just started kissing me wherever. "How about I show you something embarrassing? Would that make you feel better?" I gave a pathetic nod, and felt him grab my hand and bring it down to his groin. "See? Feel how hard I am for you."

I grabbed onto his cock, eyes going wide. That was supposed to fit inside me? How could that be possible? I moved my hand down to the base, feeling just how long it was. It was then that I heard a small moan and looked up to see Al smiling.

"It feels good when you do that." He said, and it was only then that I realized what I had just been doing.

Pulling my hand away, I tried not to look in his eyes. "Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking..." And it was then that I felt an amazing burst of pleasure coming from where his fingers were moving in and out of me. My head fell back as I gave a loud moan. "MMnmn, do that again!" I said without even thinking. God, why was everything so embarrassing?

Grinning, Al added another finger and touched me there more. But I shook my head, biting my lip. "No, g-god, I need you now." I whimpered, fisting the sheets.

"Ok. Tell me if it's too painful." Al too out his fingers, so I readied myself for what was about to happen. It was a second before I felt something bigger pushing against me, before it entered. It felt so good! The edge of pain only helped the feeling. Did that mean I was masochistic?

"Allllllll..." I moaned out, feeling him go even deeper. He smiled, starting to suck lightly onto my nipple. God, that shouldn't feel as good as it did!

He started thrusting, bringing me to heaven. "Just feel it, it's fine." He was whispering, still flashing that dazzling smile. I had no idea how it had gotten this far, but I was finally losing my virginity, and to an incredibly good looking man. I just couldn't stop making embarrassing sounds, almost every thrust from him sending shivers of pleasure up my spine. "Matt, lift your legs." Without asking, I did as asked, putting them high on Al's back, letting him go even deeper.

Soon, we were both climaxing, unable to take the intense pleasure we were feeling. I held desperately onto Al, trying to make myself believe that this wasn't just a dream.

"Hey, Mattie, are you alright?" He asked, obviously a bit worried he had hurt me.

Smiling, I kissed him slowly. "Better than alright." Even if I was starting to remember that this was only going to be a one night thing. Obviously we couldn't do this again, since Al already had a boyfriend. He probably just thought this was a mistake, and would pretend it had never happened when morning came around.

Waking up, covered in cum, was not the best experience of my life, but it was still better than waking up after sleeping in the car. Al was still there, which made me happy. "Hey, we should get going." I mumbled, shaking his shoulder. If we were to get to Mexico or Canada, we would have to go soon before we were captured.

He looked at me with tired eyes. "I guess." It was strange. Normally in the morning, he was excited for the day ahead. Today he seemed hesitant, like he wanted to stay in bed all day. But then he smiled, and kissed me. "Morning."

Giving a smile as well, I kissed him back. "Morning." We had a shower together, but didn't go much past kissing, considering we needed to get out before we had to pay for a second day at the motel. And soon we were back in the car, driving just like before.

"Where are we going today?" I asked, glancing at him. He had already put all the money in banks, so I wasn't sure what we were doing now. Maybe it would be good enough if we just drove to another state. After all, it wasn't like we committed a murder.

Looking up ahead, Al pointed. "Left, up there." I did as asked, not sure why he wasn't just telling me where we were going. Not that it mattered much, because he kept telling me where to turn.

"I think this road turns into a dead end. Do you want me to-" But then I noticed a building just up ahead. The large word printed in the sign made my heart beat. Police. I looked over at Al, eyes wide. "We-we can go to Canada. I was born there, so it wouldn't be difficult to get back, and I'm sure we would never be caught there." I frantically said, trying to convince him. "Or even Mexico. Or anywhere! They might not even find us if we stay here!"

Laughing, Alfred pointed once again. "Right, into there." He seemed to be ignoring my pleas. Tears started prickling at my eyes, threatening to fall. Why was he doing this! Why couldn't we just go somewhere for the rest of our lives?

But still I pulled into the police station. I put the car into park, but didn't let go of the steering wheel. "Al... I love you, please don't do this." And it seemed to be true, with what I was feeling right now. It wasn't going to jail that was worrying me anymore. It was not having a life with the man that had turned my life upside down.

He took a breath, looking at me. Then he smiled, kissing me. "I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't turn myself in, now would I?" And then he was gone, the car door closing.

A while later, some policemen came to get me, asking me if I would testify against Alfred F. Jones, since I was his hostage. I turned them down, but he was still convicted. And why shouldn't he? He had confessed to robing a bank, after all, and said that the money was all gone.

I went back to work soon after. It seemed they had hardly noticed me missing. I called my papa, and he said he had never believed what the police had told him, anyway.

A few times I went to visit Al in jail. He always seemed happy to see me, but when in jail, I suppose you would be happy to see anyone. He never said anything about how his boyfriend was, and I never asked.

*5 Years Later*

I wasn't even sure why I had gone the day Alfred was released. I probably shouldn't have. I mean, it wasn't like we were married or anything. His boyfriend would probably be there to pick him up.

"Hello." I heard a voice and turned around, seeing a man about my hight, with messy blond hair and green eyes, as well as a pronounced English accent. "Who are you here to pick up?" He smiled kindly at me, leaning against his car.

"Oh... Alfred, I think anyway." I mumbled. Should I even say that?

He grinned, looking at me more closely. "Really? I'm Arthur. You must be the man he is always talking about." He held out his hand, and I shook it. Oh, so this was his boyfriend. There was a pain in my chest at suddenly meeting the man Al was willing to go through five years of jail time for. "Well, if you're here, then why don't you let him stay with you?"

"W-what? But you and he... don't you want to live together?" I was so confused at this point. If Al had told him about me, shouldn't he be jealous? Or did he just not mention _that_?

Shaking his head, Arthur took his hand back and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. "No, I can't handle living with him. Too much stress for my heart." He showed a thin scar, indicating his operation.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alfred. He smiled at Arthur. "Hey old man, no flashing my boyfriend."

Giving a sigh, Arthur shook his head. "How could I have raised such a rude boy?"

Eyes wide, I looked between them. "B-boyfriend? Raised? What are you two talking about?" I leaned close to Al, whispering, "Isn't _he_ your boyfriend?" This didn't make sense! What was going on!

"What? God no, Arthur took care of me for my whole life. We were never in a relationship. Besides, I'm with you! You said you loved me, remember?" Al gave a big smile, pulling me closer. I tried pushing him away, still stunned.

"So you're telling me that for the past five years, I thought you were with him, when you thought we were together?" I asked, heart beating faster. So... I wasn't just a replacement? I wasn't just a convenient person to have sex with for one night?

Suddenly there were lips on mine. Then Al pulled back, holding me at arms length. "You could have asked. Anyway, I haven't had sex for five years, so either we start driving or I'm undressing you right now." I looked around us, realizing that at some time, Arthur must have left. But I still wasn't having sex in a parking lot!

"Fine, let's go." I mumbled, pulling him to my car. My life was never the same.

* * *

Sorry for the fail yaoi scene. But, like I said, it took me a long time to write this story, and that scene took the longest. Anyway, hope everyone liked it!


End file.
